Isabella Alexis Potter (en Francais)
by Alison Smith
Summary: Bella est la grande sœur d'Harry Potter, qui avait été envoyée à Forks pour sa protection. Quand Edward et les Cullen partent elle retourne à Poudlard, et enseigne la DFCM. Mais quand des personnes indésirables se montrent ? Twilight et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ni cet fanfic que je ne fais que traduire avec la permission de son auteur.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** LeadroftheEmoPenguins

**Traducteur :**Alison Smirh

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède malheureusement pas Harry Potter et Twilight et ni cette Fanfiction.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il m'a laissé ? Il est parti ? Alors maintenant je peux rentrer chez moi, prés des gens que j'aime. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit parti. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ce genre de torture ?

Peut-être que si entendiez mon vrai histoire avant autre chose. Je ne m'appelle pas Isabella Marie Swan mais Isabella Alexis Potter. Je suis la grande sœur de l'Elu, Harry Potter. Tout le monde va le voir en lui disant qu'il est cool, je n'aime pas les gens que j'aime me lassent tomber pour aller lui parler. Mais c'est mon frère et je l'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Ce que les gens ne savent pas c'est qu'il y a deux Elus. Moi et Harry. Ma cicatrice est derrière mon cou, c'est pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais remarqué.

Quand j'avais trois ans et Harry un an, Lord Voldemort, c'est vrai je n'ai pas peur de dire son prénom, a tue nos parents. Maintenant, tout e qu'Harry et moi voulons venger nos parents. A cause de Voldemort, j'ai du aller vivre avec les Dursley. Je les hais. J'étais maltraitée, et ils me battaient presque toute la journée. Harry lui vivait avec Sirius **(Dans cette fanfic Sirius a été innocenté)**. Quand j'ai eu mes onze ans je fis ma rentrée à Poudlard.

Dans ma troisième année, Harry est arrivé. Il n'a jamais vraiment compris la chance qu'il avait eu d'avoir grandis avec son parrain, Sirius. Mais une nuit, alors que je passais le restant de mes vacances chez eux, Ils ont vus les marques de coups sur mon dos alors Sirius m'adopta. Malheureusement, cela voulait dire que le sort de protection contre Voldemort a été annulé.

J'aime mon frère, mais ca m'énerve quand les gens la traite comme une star alors que c'est une personne aussi normale qu'ils le sont. C'est pire quand il laisse sa célébrité lui monter à la tête. Quand ca arrive, je me suis promis que quand ca arrivera elle lui mettra un bon raisonnement a la Fred et George. Ne dite a personne mais je suis amoureuse de Fred Weasley, mais je ne crois pas qu'il me voit dans ce sens la.

En tout as, quand j'entrais dans ma sixième année, je fus « accepter » dans Le Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers. D'une certaine façon Harry fut lui aussi choisi. Personne ne savait comment. Mais plus tard on sut que c'est grâce a un certain Barty Croupton Junior transforme en Fol Œil qui avait pose ns noms dans la coupe et qui avait mis une autre école pour qu'on ait la 'chance' d'être choisi a 100 o/o.

Quand je l'ai su, je voulais lui botter le c*l, Mais Fred et Harry m'en empêchèrent. Dans le cimetière, je fus carrément tue. C'était une bonne chose que je sous aussi flexible.

Quand on retourna, je fus envoyée à Forks chez Charlie, un sang-mêlé. C'est la que je rencontrai les Cullen ; tomba amoureuse de Edward mais pas autan qu'avec Fred mais comme même ; ils m'ont laissé ; maintenant, je rentre chez moi prés de petit frère, mes parrains (Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks /Dora/Tonks) et mon meilleur-ami, Sirius.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :**** LeadroftheEmoPenguins**

**Traducteur :**** Alison Smith**

**Disclaimer : ****Je ne possède MALHEUREUSEMENT pas Harry Potter Twilight et ni Fanfiction.**

**Chapitre 2**

Je fis ma valise en n'oubliant pas mes livres de magie, mes vêtements moldus sans oublier mes robes de sorciers et j'étais prête à partir. Je devais transplanais derrière la Gare King Cross, et prendre le train pour aller à Poudlard. J'étais déguisé en une élève de première année pour que personne ne me reconnaissent tant que je ne suis pas à Poudlard et avais été présenté.

Il y a quelque jours, j'ai reçu une lettre qui me disait qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, et me prévint que le poste en tant que Professeur de DFCM était libre et que il serait heureux de me voir à la table des professeur. J'étais plus que libre donc je lui répondis et commença a faire mes valise.

Maintenant, tout est emballer sauf mes animaux. J'ai Minuit mon chat noir, et Blaize ma chouette tout aussi noir. Blaize, Minuit et ma baguette sont tout ce que je possède de plus précieux. Quand j'avais fini de tout emballer, je dis au revoir à mes amis. Ils pleuraient, je leur avais dis que je déménageais a Londres pour aller dans un pensionnat. Je leur fis un câlin et rentra chez moi. Je dis au revoir à Charlie et le serra dans mes bras.

Quand j'étais prête je transplana a la Gare King Cross. Je changeais vite d'apparence et alla à l'intérieur. Je vit Mme Weasley se plaindre à propos des moldus qui sont dans la gare. J'alla vers elle avec mon chariot, qui d'ailleurs était tout rempli à cause des mes affaires, et lui demanda :

« Excusez moi Madame, mais comment on va sur la voie 9 ¾? »

Elle sourit et me dis :

« Chérie, tu as juste a courir tout droit dans le mur entre la voie 9 et 10 »

Je lui donna un sourire nerveux et hocha la tête. Je couru vers le mur et j'étais sur la Voie.

Je monta ma valise et mes animaux sur le Poudlard Express et alla à la recherche d'un compartiment. Ayant de la chance, il y avait de la place dans le compartiment d'Harry, Hermione et Ron. Je fis un petit sourire timide et leur demanda :

« Salut, ça vous dérange si je me met là ? Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments. »

Il sourièrennt et hochèrent la tête » Je leur dis :

« Je suis Jessica, Jessica Stanley »

Hé, je ne la verrais plus et elle ne les rencontreras jamais. Et je ne peux pas dire « Salut je suis Bella Potter ». Hermione et Ron se présentèrent. Quand Harry me tendit la main, il dit « Je suis Harry, Harry Potter »

« Enchantée » je lui ai répondu. Je vais le gifler quand je serais dans mon vrai corps, il laisse sa célébrité encore lui monter a la tête. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et leur dit :

« Elle agis comme Bella. Ma grande sœur me manque. » Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres mais il se recomposa très vite.

Nous arrivames à Poudlard pas très longtemps après. Je suivis les premiers années, mais au lieu d'être répartie je monta dans le bureau de Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Je repris mon apparence normale. Quand je fus dans le bureau Dumbledore me salua. Alors que j'allais m'asseoir il dit :

« Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »

**n/a :** Salut tout le monde. J'espere que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. La suite a 5 reviews.

A la prochaine :)


End file.
